


The Kingdom of Derse

by SorrowsRose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Derse/Prospit Royalty, Alternate Universe- Kingdom!Stuck, Derse Dreamers, Derse and Prospit, Multi, Prospit Dreamers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowsRose/pseuds/SorrowsRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we go through the lives of not only the Derse Royalty, but also their personal hands and helpers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prince Dave

Once upon a time-… Wait, that title makes you believe it’s going to be happy and pretty doesn’t it? Man story telling is not my thing here. Anyway let’s re-do this right. A long time ago; there was a powerful but dark kingdom. The name of said kingdom was Derse, in this crazy and slightly @#!*% up kingdom there was three territories Barbus; Kingdom of the Sea, Serpentes; The land of the sand and the Castle lands of Caballus. Serpentes was ruled by a tyrant, next in line for the throne; her daughter Feferi and her Betrothed Eridan. Serpentes was ruled by a Lord Caliborn, it was the center of trade through the neighboring land of Prospit. And in the castle is where I grew up, my name is David Elizabeth Strider, Youngest boy of the Strider-Lalonde royal line; also last to inherit the throne may I add. The current heir- or heiress to the throne is my sister Rose, our oldest sister left the home when she was told she was the princess to succeed our throne and marry off to someone she didn’t love; she left fast. My brother Derek Abigale Strider was told he wasn’t allowed to be king, because he was in-love with his little page from Prospit. I left the castle as soon as I heard that, and I’ve been in Serpentes for my knight training. Most knights come to Serpentes for training but leave once there done. I don’t plan on going home ever, I don’t want to be known as the failed prince who couldn’t live up to his heritage @#!*% that. Now I kinda wander around Serpentes, mostly with the mayor of the small village and the love of my life Karkat. Sometimes I do miss home, my few friends, my sister. It sucks that I had to leave, but I am really happy here.


	2. The Royal Maid, Aradia Megido

Welcome to Derse, I am Aradia Megido; Personal Maid to young master Dirk and previous Personal Maid to Prince Dave. I live in the servant’s quarters of the castle; but I’m mostly found following my young master around; and making sure he gets to his Lessons with his tutor Equius Zahhak. It does get very hard when he decides to disappear on me, which is almost constant mind you; but I always manage to find him in the nick of time but other than that I lead a pretty average life for a maid. I spend some of the time in the garden with the bee keeper Sol, He has a twin brother Lux in Prospit but that would be for him to tell. We personally like to relax beside the yellow flower bushes. But I am always on time, I believe I am the most on time person in all of Derse! But now a days I never have any time on my hands! I’m constantly helping the prince with his agenda, going down to visit his brother, and trying to get his sister home so Rose doesn’t have to marry the only Prince of Prospit, John. Though he is the third choice do to his Brother Jake’s love for prince Dirk and his sister Jane’s hate for the throne. But let us not forget his younger sister Jade, sweet young thing; one with an untrained eye to the sort of thing wouldn’t even be able to tell. But currently I have been quite worried about my sister, due to her actions she is being hunted as a witch. I do not know all of the details but apparently she pushed someone off of a cliff in Prospit? I am not sure, but she will not be returned to me in one piece if she is found guilty; but I did hear that the young man is alive, which is joyous, maybe he will shed some light on the situation for us. But for now we have to prepare the spare bedroom for the prince Dirks, as we so sweetly call him, body double; Halar Strider. I never have gotten along with Hal but my distaste for him grows with every day, with his constant annoyance of both me and the prince; his obsession with making us uncomfortable, and his ludicrous crush on Equius, he has become quite the handful, but Since the king has said that Dirk is to marry off to Caliborn, Dirk and I decided it would be the perfect time to bring Hal out of hiding and use his existence as leverage to let him marry Caliborn and not Dirk. I do hope we can do this without much of a hitch.


	3. Royal Tutor Equius Zahhak

Hello, my name is Equius Zahhak. I am the personal tutor for the royal family. I have an affinity for horses though some find it unhealthy. I am a very strong man as many have told me, and the only creature I have only ever shown my true gentleness to my horses. I also may have feelings to Dirks maid but I will never act on them, I have always been the personal tutor of the Royal family. I am also the Heir should something happen to the entire royal family. My brother is the Page that goes to Prospit, and has a bad habit of flirting with a Rouge there. But I do have a secret that not even my closest affiliates know about; not even my family. It is why the Prince is no longer allowed in the stables. A few months ago, I found a lost and wild girl; she knew not a word of English and was filthy, not to mention nude. She had seemed to be trying to eat a horse but when she saw me she has just hissed. So I sat there with her for hours. Now every day I come back with food, a few days ago I even managed to convince her to let me clean her. While she refuses to let me put clothes on her I do plan on turning her into a fine citizen of Derse. So far I have taught her to say ‘Please’ ‘Thank you’ and ‘Food’ which brings pride to my heart. Although she is my secret there is one I would love to show her too; Prince Halar. He is always so kind, and while his language is very foul I blame that on his upbringing since my family had no hand in it. I pray that if I introduce her to him they will get along.


End file.
